The present invention relates to correcting misalignment between Computed Tomography (CT) and Nuclear Medical (NM) images in modular Nuclear Medical imaging Systems.
For loosely-coupled modular multi-modality imaging systems, such as cardiac SPECT-CT systems that share the same patient table, but do not have any common installation platform, it is necessary to calibrate the separate imaging modules so that their images may be fused or combined into a composite image that is clinically useful.